1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biopsy devices, and, more particularly, to a handheld single insertion single sample (SISS) biopsy device having integrated vacuum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biopsy devices typically include a power source and a sample retrieval mechanism. The sample retrieval mechanism may be in the form of a biopsy probe assembly configured with a sample retrieval opening for receiving tissue samples from the patient. Some practitioners that perform biopsy procedures prefer a self-contained handheld biopsy device over that of a large console system. There are essentially two types of self-contained handheld biopsy devices: the partially disposable biopsy device and the fully disposable biopsy device.
A typical partially disposable biopsy device has a reusable handheld driver to which a disposable probe is releasably attached. The reusable handheld driver is typically battery powered, and includes electrical motor drives and an on-board vacuum pump to aid in sample acquisition and/or retrieval. Often, such biopsy devices are configured for single insertion multiple sample (SIMS) procedures. The disposable probe is used on a single patient, and then discarded, while the handheld driver is retained for reuse.
A typical fully disposable biopsy device has one or more mechanical drives, such as spring/latch arrangements, which permit the biopsy device to be manually cocked and fired for tissue sample acquisition. Such simple biopsy devices often are configured to acquire a single sample per insertion. Also, many of the fully disposable biopsy devices do not have vacuum to assist in sample acquisition. While some attempts have been made to include a vacuum assist feature in a fully disposable biopsy device, the vacuum produced typically is not sufficient to approach the performance of that of a partially disposable biopsy device as described above. Also, in a typical fully disposable biopsy device having vacuum assist, such vacuum is generated simultaneously with movement of the cutting cannula to sever the tissue sample, and thus the vacuum may be of limited value in acquiring the tissue sample.
What is needed in the art is a biopsy device that may be fully disposable, while having efficient vacuum application to aid in sample acquisition, and which is configured to be easy to use.